Lost episode
A '''Lost episode of the Captian Ash tv-series '''is an type of episode that currently no longer exsits in the NBC Archives. As of this date, 97 episodes are classified as lost episodes of the Captian Ash tv-series. They are most likely avaidble on audio CDs, Reconstructions, Animations, & sometimes Novelizations. History During the early days of television, many programs were broadcast on 16mm film recordings of episodes at the time. But in 1956, the video format quadruplex was introduced. Many broadcasting stations began using this format, even the NBC uses these video tapes. Some programs may still be converted onto 16mm film for overseas broadcasters if their show is sucsessful enough. However, the video tapes were stored in the libary, where they were kept, But if the amount of video tapes in the libary is too big, The NBC had to come into action: They started destroying these videotape recordings which was generally done from 1968-1979. In 1978, Film collector and fan of the show Kyle Luker told the NBC that he found 47 lost episodes on bootleg recordings. Later, Many other film collectors started to recover these lost episodes. Surviving material Many programs have surviving material from lost episodes: Here are most of them: * Audio recordings - Some people have made off-air audio recordings of the lost episodes, which the highest-quality recordings would be released on Audio cassette & CD. * 8mm UK film recordings - A unknown British fan of the show made 8mm film recordings for some episodes. * Cut shots - These 16mm clips were cut out by the BBC & RTÉ before they were broadcast in the UK & Ireland because they were probarly unsuitable for younger audiences. * Clips used in Ranking the Stars - These recordings made on 16mm film were generally used in long-running US program Ranking the Stars which ran from 1969 to 1987. * The 5 minute long clip from A Scare in the Air - This clip was kept by Tommy Havel for use in his 1-hour long documentary Who is Captian Ash. * Screenshots - These were photographed by some people upon broadcast or production photos made during the making of the Episode. List of lost episodes Here is a full list of lost episodes from Captian Ash. Jennifer Elrod era Sharron Langdod era Gary Wright era Altough no parts are lost from Gary Wright's Time as Ash, Some episodes do not exist in their original colour format. They can be colourized by merging the 16mm black and white film recording with the Low quality off-air Australian PAL VHS recording, or by Using a series of computers to decode the scanlines of the B&W film recording into a full colour image. The Bacon Monsters * Colour only exists on a poor quality PAL VHS recording. * A High-quality colour copy was created by merging the colour signal with the B&W 16mm film recording. The Cyberfreaks from Hell * Colour only exists on a extremely poor quality PAL VHS recording, with several colour dropouts. Only part 5 (The Ties that Bind) was restored using the first technuiqe. * All the remaining parts (except Pop Goes the Sneasel!) were restored using the second technuiqe. Terror of the Werewolf * Colour only exists on a poor quality PAL VHS recording. * A High-quality colour copy was created by merging the colour signal with the B&W 16mm film recording. The Spoiled Evil Brain * All episodes were restored using the second technuiqe, except part 1, Taming of the Shroomish. This part had to be restored using Adobe Movie Editor 2010 for it's DVD release in 2014. The Cave Monsters * Colour only exists on a poor quality PAL VHS recording, except for part 4, Seeing is Believing! * A High-quality colour copy was created by merging the colour signal with the B&W 16mm film recording. Origin of the Pardoes * Part 3, Grass Hysteria! Had to be restored using the second technuiqe. The Ice Age Reborn * Part 1, Crazy as a Lunatone, had to be restored using the second technuiqe.